


How Deep is Your Love

by Cb_w



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dialogue, F/M, Hand Restraint, blowjob, explicit picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cb_w/pseuds/Cb_w
Summary: What could the outer world offer to a boy from isolated village?
Relationships: Kurapika/Neon Nostrade
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	How Deep is Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for sakekeeping.  
> I decided this world needs more Kuraneon porn and the conversation is taken from me and Numbkid's chatlog while doodling this. Last line was by Numbkid  
> WARNING : contains explicit picture, you've been warned.

Kurapika : *thinking about the outside world* this is what I came for

Ghost Village Chief : excuse me, son?

Ghost Pairo : hey if I were him, I'd say the same

Kurapika : this is why you're my best friend

Ghost Village Chief : at least cum in her to repopulate the kurta clan, you stupid boy!

**Author's Note:**

> I would say blowjob from Neon is a good offer, I'd travel the world for it.


End file.
